Into the Heart of Shadow
by chevy99
Summary: A young refugee from the gray quarter hopes that a chance encounter with a member of the Thieves' Guild will change his fortunes. What he didn't know is that it will start an adventure that will take him from the streets of Windhelm all the way into Oblivion itself. Most members of the Thieves' guild appear in this story but it will feature Sapphire and Vex more than any other.
1. Chapter 1

_My favorite quest line in Skyrim was the Thieves Guild and I was sad to see not that many stories about its members. This story is centered around an OC but will feature all Thieves' guild and Nightingale members. So you know my stories are rated M for violence, language and sexual content. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. I love reviews._

* * *

Windhelm, the city in which I was born, stretches out before me. Standing outside the door of the house I live in, I stretch allowing my muscles to flex along with the leather armor that protects them. I turn back locking the door thinking about all the other mouths still sleeping inside counting on me to bring them something to eat tonight. Fourteen mouths in all, most of them younger than my own seventeen winters expecting me to feed them. Most Nord children would have been sent to the orphanage in Riften, but nobody cares about Dunmer children, at least not in Skyrim.

Being half Nord at least allows me to pass through the other parts of the city mostly uncontested, which is why its fallen on me to look after the others. Tying my bow across my back and strapping my belt knives on each hip, I start out toward the city gates. The elven bow was the one thing my mother left me before she died, and it's my one prized possession.

I check my gear one more time before heading out. I carry my leather helmet with me for once I get outside of Windhelm. My leather boots are worn but in good shape and most importantly are silent when I walk in them. After making sure everything is where it should be, I slip on my gloves as I approach the main gate. The guards pay little attention as they open the gate allowing me to slip outside.

The wind smacks me across the face as soon as I get on the other side of those big city walls, and I hurriedly put on my helmet to keep the wind off my head and ears. Starting into a light jog, I work my way across the white river bridge down toward the hot springs. Hunting is always good in that area, especially during the winter months. The journey takes about an hour on foot, and I find myself ready to start my hunt as the sun starts to rise in the east. I set up in a tree on a hill facing west toward Whiterun just south of the hot springs. Pulling my bow off, I settle down and wait.

After a couple hours, I am treated to my first sign of life on this cold windy morning. Hoping to see a nice plump deer, my heart sinks at the site of the big saber cat. Weighing my options, I realize I only have one choice. The cat means the chances of seeing a deer anywhere around here today are slim to none, and I don't have time to set up another tree stand this late in the morning. On top of that, if I don't get the deer to the butcher by three it won't be ready for supper tonight.

Drawing my bow, I level my sight down on the saber cat. I need a heart kill, or I won't be able to take it down within bow range. Slowing my breath I settle the arrow onto my target. My heart starts to beat in my ears as my breath slows down to almost nothing. I start to hear everything around me while my eyes are locked onto that small patch right behind the cats front leg. I have to miss the ribs, or this is all for nothing, I mutter to myself. The cat stops and looks around, and I decide I won't have a better opportunity. So, I wait for that natural pause between breaths, and I release my arrow. Watching it travel through the air, I see as it makes contact right where I aimed it. The cat drops instantly, and I finally allow myself a nice long breath. I wait and watch for another few minutes just to make sure there aren't anymore big predators in the area before re-hooking my bow and sliding down the tree. I draw my knife and slowly make my way toward the downed cat. It doesn't move at my approach, but I see it's still breathing. I move quietly around toward its hind end. Sneaking behind it, I level my knife and in one smooth motion bring it across the animal's neck ending its life in a spray of blood on the ground. Once I am sure it's dead, I set about the horrible task of field dressing it.

After the messy work is done, I pull out the leather sling that I brought with me and hook it under the animals front legs and around its neck. Bracing my legs, I stand up bringing the animal up along with me. Even gutted, the thing weighs a good 200 pounds at least, and I start to struggle straight toward the road heading toward Windhelm. The less time I spend with an animal carcass on my back the better. Making my way through the trees, I stop once the road is in sight.

This is the tricky part since technically I'm poaching, bringing the animal through the front gate is out of the question, and if a soldier happens to see me chances are I will be spending the foreseeable future in Windhelm prison. I spend a few minutes at the edge of the trees looking up and down the road in both directions. Seeing a traveler coming up the road toward the city, I crouch down and watch as they approach toward where I am. As they get closer I notice that the traveler is actually a female. Her hips have that natural sway that only women can do, and her leather armor is fitted across her chest and legs. Once she gets a little closer, I notice her silver hair as it blows around her neck under her hood. That's when it hits me. The black leather armor is famous all over Skyrim now. Ever since the dragons returned a couple years ago, news of the return of the Thieves Guild came with it. And now right in front of me walks someone who is not only a member but is wearing the armor of one of the guild leaders.

Plans immediately start running through my head as I think of ways I can impress this woman and get her to invite me to join her guild. I stole my first loaf of bread when I was 6 years old and have lived off what I could take ever since. There isn't much else to do as an orphan kid in Skyrim if you didn't feel the Stormcloaks or Empire were worth dying for. As far as I was concerned they could both go fuck themselves. The Stormcloaks would much rather I leave Skyrim anyway, and the Empire sure hasn't done anything for me or mine. Of course, even the war is over now that the Dragonborn has killed Ulfric, and all that's left to do is finalize things with the Moot.

I watch her walk away along the road toward the city as my mind continues to run through idea after idea. Grabbing the sling I laid on the ground, I pull my prize back onto my shoulders and start to quickly cross the road. Renewed determination makes me walk faster as I make my way toward the river. The people who make their homes in the gray quarter know ways of getting things into the city untaxed, and that's what I plan on using to get the meat to Ambarys Rendar at the corner club. I made a deal with him a couple years ago when I realized I was a talented bowman and hunter. I would provide meat for him untaxed if he would feed the orphan kids, and so far it has worked out well. I would go hunting a few times a week and sneak my kills back into the city, and he would make sure the kids got at least 2 good meals a day. Realizing that I was planning on leaving the city tonight after that guild master, I would have to rearrange my agreement with him to make sure the other kids would be OK without me.

I make my way through the hills on the east side of the road as its less traveled and home to fewer animals. Once the bridge is within view, I start to make my way down toward the icy river below. This is by far my least favorite part of this, but I always do what I must. I walk along the river until the docks are past me on the other side, and I start to slip out of my boots and pants. Swimming in boots and pants is hard enough, but when you add a couple hundred pounds to that you can quickly find yourself drowning. I learned that the hard way. Once I secured my pants along with the rest of my equipment I jumped into the river, gasping at the coldness of it. Dragging the animal into the river with me, I start the slow journey across. I can feel my legs start to go numb within minutes and my breath becomes ragged. I block it out as well as I can and continue my crossing. Thinking I will be so glad if this is the last time I have to do this.

Once I finally get across, I pull the cat carcass out of the river behind me and drop it along the rocky shoreline. Shivering in the winter cold I quickly put my pants and boots back on and strap my food back onto my back. I now have an hour at most to get back indoors, or I could die of frostbite. I quickly pick up my pace as I start to walk back toward the docks. My legs are heavy and numb, and I can't feel my feet at all inside the waterlogged boots. Stopping at the docks I wait for a certain Argonian to see me and make his way over. Stands in Shadows makes his way over and helps me with my kill. Once were settled he leads me into the Argonian Assemblage toward the back. I help him move the dresser away from the wall revealing the small tunnel that goes under the city up into the gray quarter. He helps me carry the dead animal up the tunnel stairs until we reach the sewer grate that leads me into the gray quarter. These back alleys and sewers are never used by guards or anyone who would care we are smuggling things into the city, but just to be safe, I climb up first and look around before I signal for Stands to help me with the cat. Using the sling again, I pull as he pushes the animal up through the crate. Between the two of us, we make short work of it. Once we're done, I nod at the reptile and he nods back at me before turning around and heading back toward his small piece of hell that all non-nords get if you happen to live in Skyrim.

I only spare him a glance before I pick the animal back up and make the last leg of my trip to the back door of the Corner Club. Knowing I am coming, Ambarys always leaves the back door unlocked on the days I make my deliveries. Once I set it down on the prepping table like he showed me, I walk through the door toward the bar. Too early in the day for any of the workers to be here, it's just Ambarys and some of the most unfortunate inside the bar. Ambarys looks up when he hears me walk in, and he nods at me before returning to wiping down the mug in his hand. I get his attention again by banging on the wall, and when he turns back to look at me, I signal for him to follow me into the back.

"What's up, Shift?" He asks me when he comes through the door into the room I put the saber cat.

"I need to rearrange the deal we have." I tell him.

His eyebrows raise at that, and he sits himself down in a chair and replies, "What sort of rearrangement?"

"I'm going to be leaving here within the next day or so, but I want to make sure the kids still have a place to eat. So, I was wondering what you would need from me to make sure that happens." I tell him.

He knows better than to ask where I was going or what I was doing since often with our lives the less we know the better. I watch as he works things out in his head. He takes a couple seconds, and I wait patiently for his answer. When he finally does give it, I sigh in relief as it's as reasonable as I had hoped.

"I would need at least 50 gold a week along with some meat every couple weeks. That's for all of them. I will also make sure they get any clothing or other needs along with two meals a day."

"I nod and ask him, "Sounds good. Will the cat be enough to feed them for this week?"

"Yeah. You've been a good asset to me these last couple years. I will make sure they get fed with it this week. But understand I won't have the means to feed them if you can't hold up your end of the bargain. The first time you don't pay me, they will be going hungry. Is that understood?"

I nod at him again thankful it wasn't a hard deal to strike. Still freezing from my trip, I realize I need to get out of these clothes and let them dry before tonight. Telling him thanks, I turn around and rush over to the house we all live in. I pull the door open and am greeted by the sight of an empty house.

"Anyone home?" I shout out as I start to remove my boots.

"Back here." a female voice answers me.

I smile thinking about the girl the voice belongs to. Breynna is a winter older than myself and has been my closest friend since I came to live in this house. A full Dunmer, she stands a couple inches shorter than me, and her skin is the most flawless gray you will see. I always admired her glowing red eyes since my own ended up being a mottled gray because of my mixed Nord and Dunmer background.

The house we live in is a simple two story building left forgotten in the back of the gray quarter. We have scraped together anything we can to turn the run down building into a home. A wood stove fire pit sits in the middle of the front of the first floor. Random kitchen and house supplies are scattered around the makeshift cabinets and cupboards that make up our kitchen. In the middle is our dinner table, while we have the back blocked off to give ourselves as much privacy as we can for the restroom and bathing area.

I walk back there and notice Breynna leaning over the tub we use as a bath. Her hand resting inches above the water and flames calmly cascading from her fingers heating the water. She looks up at me as I pass by the wall and smiles at me. I can't help smiling back as I step all the way into the room and start to take off the rest of my armor.

"It was really cold this morning when I went out after breakfast. I knew you would need a warm bath when you got back. Hurry up and get out of those wet things before you catch your death."

Looking down at her while I strip, I can't help but notice the way her underclothes cling to her body. Her perky breasts and cleavage show wonderfully from my vantage point. I strip off everything since all modesty was lost between us months ago under a full moon on an unusually warm summer night.

She makes no notice of my nudity as she tests to make sure the water is hot enough. Once she's sure, she says to me, "OK. It's all set. Go ahead and get in."

I slowly slip my first leg into the tub. Once I am sure she's right, I sink the rest of the way into the water. I sigh as I get settled. The tub is big enough to stretch my legs out, and I use the opportunity to stretch and let my body relax from its stressful morning.

"How did the hunt go this morning?" I open my eyes as she asks me.

She watches my eyes as I look up at her. Leaning over the tub with our faces so very close, I can't help but notice her scent. She smells of fresh fruit and lavender, and I allow myself a strong whiff before answering her.

"No deer this morning, but I did get lucky and heart killed a saber cat. There will be food enough for all of you for this week at least." I cringed as soon as I said it since I knew she would pick up on my mistake.

"What do you mean 'all of you'?" I watch her frown as she asks this.

I take a deep breath, using the opportunity to think how I'm going to answer this. Realizing there is no easy way to say it, I decide to just do it.

"I noticed a traveler on the road from Riften. Someone wearing the armor of a Thief Guild Master. I watched her come into the city." I watch for her reaction and when I see her puzzled face my excitement and worry sends the words crashing out of my mouth.

"Don't you see? This is finally a chance for me to get out of here. All I have to do is find her in the city and make her see what an asset I can be to the guild."

Her anger rises quickly and she answers me, "And what of the rest of us? Are you so quick to forget the mouths depending on you for food and shelter?"

"Of course not, Breynna. You know I would never leave if I knew I wouldn't be able to take care of everyone. But think of it. This is the finally a chance for me to make things better for all of us. I already talked it over at the corner club and for a modest fee he will allow you all to continue to eat 2 meals a day there. Don't you see? We can finally improve our situation here." I can't help the desperation in my voice as I plead with her to understand.

"And what of me, Drake? Is it so easy to leave me?" The accusation hurts, and I show it openly.

"Is this what you want, Breynna? All of us struggling week after week to just put food on the table, or hoping guards don't show up to throw us all into the street. Tell me a better way, and I will do it. Don't you see? I'm not just doing this for me. I'm doing it for all of us." I answer her.

"I don't want you to leave." She says simply looking down at the floor.

I sit up, turning toward her and taking her face in my hands. "There was a time not long ago where you dreamed of wearing the robes of a mage of Winterhold. Have those dreams died so easily? Do you still not dream of exploring all those wonders you tell me about?" I tell her as gently as I can.

"I'm just a useless orphan girl. The only options open to me are begging or opening my legs. Those are the only things a poor Dunmer girl can do in Skyrim. What a foolish thing to even think that. I'm not a child anymore, and I won't dream childish dreams. I have responsibilities, and I won't abandon them to follow foolish pursuits. Tell me this, How can you?" Her eyes bore holes into my soul, and I look away as I answer.

"Because I won't let my life be judged or controlled by anyone. Who are these Nords to tell me what I can and can't do based solely on what race or races we are? Being on the street taught me only one skill, and by the nine I will use it to get out of this dead end of a life." I answer her my own anger lacing my words with venom.

"So, you will cheat and steal and the rest of the world be damned?" She accuses me.

I look right back into her soul as I answer her accusation. "Yes, I will."

I watch her face turn desperate, and she reaches into the tub taking hold of my manhood. "I can take care of you. You know I can." She pleads with me while stroking me up and down.

My body answers no matter what I think, and I know she can feel me get hard in her hand. It feels so good my whole body begs for me to let her take care of me. Screaming my frustration, I push her hand off of me, and she falls onto her backside at the side of the tub. Turning to face her, I answer her shocked face the only way I can.

"Three months Breynna. That's all I ask. If you still want to stay here with me when I have the money to send you to the college then we will go right back to the temple in Riften and get married. I'm not running from you I swear, but I cannot stay here. It has nothing to do with you, but I know we are both meant for more. If that includes us being together, I will be so happy, but I won't let fear keep us both here wondering if this is really what we are meant to be."

She stares at me as the tears fall freely down her face. She breaks down completely, and I watch helplessly as she rushes off up the stairs into our bedrooms. My heart breaks with her, but I know if I go up after her we will both be stuck here for the rest of our lives. I do not want that for either of us. I fall back into the tub and slide down under the water hoping that I wasn't making a mistake. Exhaustion comes quickly, and I feel myself falling asleep in the water. Not having the energy to fight it, I let darkness come for me, and I embrace it like a lover.

I'm awoken suddenly by the rushing of the younger children running up the stairs toward their rooms. Their laughter just reminds me more of the misery awaiting for me up those same steps. Getting out of the now cold bath, I dry myself off and put on the clean underclothes Breynna left for me. Noticing for the first time that someone had taken my leather armor and hung it by the wood stove for it to dry.

I look over to the candle burning on the top of our cabinet and see its well past five stripes. Night is already claiming Skyrim, and I need to find the woman before she starts with her business if I am to be successful in my plan.

Quickly putting my armor back on, I realize that my hood is upstairs in my dresser. Not ready to face Breynna yet, I decide my light gray skin should be fine for the amount of skulking I plan on doing. Sliding my feet back into my boots, I attach one of my belt knives onto my side and slip out.

Shadows claim every wall and corner in this city as soon as the sun sets over the large stone walls. Moving unseen in Windhelm after dark isn't hard if you know what your doing, and I know exactly what I'm doing.

I nod at Silda as she huddles against one of the light fires that light up the main gate. She sees me easily in my hiding place even if the guards have no idea I'm here. She was the one who taught me how to sneak and pickpocket, and I owe the old beggar woman more than anyone still alive. I wait for the guard to turn their attention away before I slip inside Candlehearth Hall.

Knowing better than to ask anything of Elda since she would rather I die than exist, I slip back into the kitchen to see if Nils is there. Sure enough, the old man is working over the stove, and I approach him silently.

"Hey Nils. Can I ask you something?" I ask him.

"Oh, it's you. Damn it child. You know I hate it when you sneak up on me." The old man replies at me a smile creeping around the corners of his mouth. "What is it that you need?"

"I was wondering if you noticed if an Imperial woman checked into the inn today? I need to find her." I asked him.

"Aye child, that I did. She ate dinner just a few minutes ago and slipped back out into the night. She hasn't rented a room that I know of, but you would have to ask Elda to know for sure." He answers me.

"I doubt she will be back tonight, but thanks. That's what I needed to know. Have a good night Nils." I tell him, turning away walking back toward the door. He just nods at me and turns back to his work.

So that means she's already started casing the houses. I need to get over to the residential area and see if I can spot her. Deciding on the path I will take, I fade back away into the shadows. A quick trip around the inside of the outer walls and I find myself at the beginning of the richest part of Windhelm.

Crouching down in a corner, I try to think of the best vantage point to look out for my target. Deciding on a roof of one of the bigger houses, I choose Hjerim as being best suited for my purposes. The owner, whoever she is, is hardly ever home, and the house is situated where I should be able to see most of the comings and goings in the area.

Cautiously I move around this area, avoiding guards altogether since its very well lit. When I reach my destination, I start climbing the wall up unto the roof. The old stones make climbing it a breeze, and I sneak all the way up without making so much as a scratch. Settling down on the roof, I lower myself laying prone down on my stomach. I wait patiently for signs of a thief. Looking house to house, waiting for that telltale shifting of shadow that only a fellow thief will know. It takes me an hour or so, but I finally spot her on a rooftop herself watching the Stormclaw house. Distant cousins to Ulfric himself, they have fallen on hard times since the Stormcloaks lost the war. Wondering what she could be interested in with a family that has fallen on hard times, I slip down off my roof to get a closer look.

I sneak around the houses until I find a spot where I can watch her on the rooftop as well as the entrance to the Stormclaw house. I end up waiting and watching all the way until well past one before the woman thief finally leaves her perch. I watch as she slips down the house herself. Impressed with the way she moves, I realize she's the best sneak I've ever seen, well besides myself that is. She moves confidently and silently from shadow to shadow. I watch in awe as she works her lock-pick flawlessly and slips into the house. I need to have her teach me how to do that. That's the one thing I haven't been able to learn, making me stick to pickpocketing to make any money.

I carefully follow her, and when I make sure nobody has seen me and that I can't hear her by the door, I open the door she picked and slip inside myself. I immediately slip from the front door into the darkest corner in the room while I get familiar with the house I'm in. Expensive looking furnishings line every wall and part of the house. I feel a ping of envy in the pit of my stomach, and I swallow hard to bury it down there. Promising myself that all this and more will be mine. I hear her footsteps upstairs, and I wonder how it is she hasn't awoken every creature within a hundred miles. Of course that is just my expert opinion and I realize that there probably isn't anyone in Skyrim who can move as quietly as I can.

While she makes her way from bedroom to bedroom, I sneak back to the sitting area. Checking every desk and table for things of value I realize that everything in this house is valuable. Not wanting to carry out a bunch of stuff, I look around for something that catches my eye. Finding it right out in the open in a display case, my breath catches when I see the jewel siting there ready for the taking. A sapphire as flawless as I have ever seen. My eyes get lost in the depth of the jewel and my hands shake as I take it from its spot. I've never taken anything this valuable before, and I can't help but feel the exhilaration of the theft. Realizing how addicted to this I will get, I smile knowing deep down in my soul that this is what I was made for.

Pocketing my prize, I slip back into my shadow and wait for the thief to come back down. It takes her about 20 minutes total to clean out the house, and I see her face up close for the first time. Her beauty is striking. Her features are strong for a woman, and her eyes tell tales of strength and cunning. I find myself wanting this woman, but that really isn't that hard to believe since it happens around most good looking women. I watch as she slips back out into the night, and I wait a minute or so before I slip out myself.

I move quickly away from the front of the house since its where I'm most visible. Once I'm safely along the side, I take a moment to scan around for my thief friend. Right when I find her the unthinkable happens. Three torch bugs light up around me, and she turns toward the changing in light and looks right into my eyes. I freeze feeling my stomach trying to work its way up my throat. As quickly as they are there, they disappear, and as soon as I'm cloaked in darkness again I move quickly in the opposite direction of the thief. Walking as quickly as I dare I move through the city away from that woman. I change direction at every intersection hoping it will make me impossible to follow. I do this for a good five minutes before I decide to stop and kneel in a corner. Scanning the darkness around me, I look for anything that looks out of place. After a couple minutes, I finally allow myself to relax and take a few deep breaths to settle myself.

Once my heart rate is back to normal, I leave my corner and start to work my way back toward the city entrance. Thinking of ways I can get the woman's approval now that she has seen me, I feel despair threaten to overwhelm me when I realize I probably ruined my only chance at getting out of here. As frustration clouds my judgement I slip around the corner and stop instantly when I feel the blade of a dagger against my throat.

"Who are you, and why were you following me?" A woman's voice accuses me. It's dripping with anger and distrust, and I feel the knife start to cut into my flesh.

I stutter and stammer my answer. My fear choking my words in my mouth. "I, I, I was trying to impress you."

I feel the dagger relax against me for a second, and I finally allow myself to breath. "What do you mean impress me?" She asks.

"I know who you are, and I know I can be an asset to the guild. I thought of this plan where I would sneak into the same house as you and lift something and sneak back out without you ever knowing I was there." I tell her my voice cracking under the stress. I cringe realizing how I must sound like a child.

"What did you lift?" She asks me calming down. The dagger still at my throat, her other arm pressing into my back.

"A sapphire." I answer her. "The most beautiful gem I have ever seen."

"Show me." She commands me.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out the stone, offering it to her. She presses herself against my back keeping the dagger pressed against my throat. Reaching around me she grabs the jewel out of my hand. I wait a couple minutes while she thinks what to do with me. Life and death don't have much meaning to a child of the streets, but for the first time in my life I realize I don't want to die. What she says next surprises me.

"I'm going to lower my knife. When I do, I want you to turn around and look at me. Understand?"

I nod at her, telling her I understand. I feel her lower her knife, and once its gone, I slowly turn around to face this woman. She looks me up and down for a second.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"Old enough to have nothing to lose." I tell her holding her eye contact.

"So, what is it you hope to gain then?" She looks right into my eyes as she asks back.

"Everything I have lost plus so much more." I tell her.

"And what are you willing to do to get it?" We continue the conversation.

I almost blurted out anything but thinking better of it I decide to draw a line I won't cross.

"I will take what hasn't been offered, but I won't kill anyone." I tell her.

I watch her reach into her pocket and pull out a small bag of coins. She extends the coins toward me and says, "My name is Vex. What's yours?"

I keep my hands at my sides when I answer her. "Shift."

"Well Shift, if you can find me in Riften by sunset the day after tomorrow then you are welcome to join the Thieves Guild. This is your cut of the sapphire. Oh and here are a few lock-picks in case you need them." She tells me this and then turns around and disappears back into the shadows.

I don't try to watch or follow her. I just stand there dumbfounded until it finally hits me. I'm going to be a member of the Thieves Guild. I laugh out loud myself before disappearing into the shadows heading back toward the orphanage. Get to Riften in a day and a half. I can do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness still clings to the streets of Windhelm as I return to the building I call home. The door closes behind me as I soundlessly slip inside. I shake the cold off my body taking notice of the fire still burning on the stove. Breynna sits watching me with a book in her hand, and I smile at her as I catch her eyes.

"So I guess that means things went well?" She asks me, showing no emotion when she does.

"Yes. I have to be to Riften by tomorrow." I tell her not bothering to keep my excitement secret.

She nods at me, and I decide to sit on the opposite side of the stove and look at her over the firelight. The small flame lights up just enough to make out her features against the darkness. I can't help but wonder just what is going through her mind as she sits there staring into the dancing flames.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Breynna. I need to know exactly what you feel about this." I plead with her.

She sighs as she drags her eyes away from the flames, bringing them up to look at me. My breath catches as I see the fire burning bright in her eyes. Her already bright red orbs seem alive with fire, and I find myself wondering if it's because of her magic. My own doesn't go beyond simple illusion spells so I can't imagine what it would be like to have the destructive power that she commands. I think she knows my train of thought because she answers me.

"The fire calls to me sometimes. It's hard to explain, but just sitting here like this, it whispers to me to control it. Lightning and ice aren't as strong. I think it has something to do with being a dunmer."

She reaches out with her hand, and the fire leaps from the stove around her palm. I watch in amazement as the flames kiss along her skin yet leave no burns. Then just as quickly she releases the flame back to the stove. When it was over she catches my eyes again.

"You were right earlier. I want to know the depths I can reach with my magic. I wasn't upset about you leaving; it was just that you were following your dream while I am stuck here. It was petty, and I am sorry. Earlier you made a promise to me. Did you mean it?" Breynna tells me.

Racking my mind to know what promise I made her, I blurt out the first thing that comes to me.

"Yes, I really did mean it. Three months is all I need. Then, I can come back here and get you." I proclaim.

She laughs out at me. I frown thinking she's going to wake the young ones.

"That's not what I was talking about, silly boy. I mean did you mean your promise about making enough money to help me go to Winterhold." She tells me smiling at my stupidity.

"I did. Every word." I answer nodding at her.

"Good. Now that that is settled, let's get you to bed so you can get up at a decent hour to make it to Riften. You know everyone will want to say goodbye to you." She stands up offering me her hand. I take it, and we start to head off toward the stairs. I watch as she waves her other hand, and the fire on the stove disappears.

My last night at the orphanage couldn't have been better. There were no angry words or broken promises. It was just two very good friends enjoying a final night in each others arms. The kisses weren't desperate, and the touches were comfortable and erotic. I will never forget that night as long as I live.

Breynna couldn't have been more right about the next morning. The sun was barely on the horizon, and I already had a room full of kids hugging me and telling me to bring them gifts from Riften. I hugged each and every one of them, and of course, I promised more presents than they could ever play with. My eyes keep drifting up to Breynna standing in the background smiling at the mess of young elven children.

Once they were finally satisfied with the amount of squeezing done, the little dragons run outside to play, and I am left alone with her again. I watch her walk up to me and plant a small kiss on my lips. Leaning up to my ear, she whispers, "No long goodbyes. Go and be well and know that we are all praying to the Nine for you."

I hug her as tight as I can without hurting her, and then I am off. Walking through the streets of Windhelm for the last time as just an orphan boy, I know I will return here and make life better for all of us forgotten and despised children. The city has never looked better as it fades away in the distance.

My excitement at the adventure made the trip go faster than it usually would. I am in Kynesgrove by mid-morning and decide to stop and grab a bite to eat at the inn. Iddra serves good food, and I enjoy my hot breakfast before getting back on the road.

The road is mostly empty until you get closer to the Eastmarch Imperial camp that's set up along the way to Riften. The soldier's there usually harass all travelers to join the legion. So, I make a quick detour through the hot springs and keep off the road until I see Shor's watchtower close by. One I pass the watchtower I know I am close. I pick up my pace from my fast walk to a light jog the rest of the way.

Making great time, I arrive at the stables before the sun has even set. I allow myself a minute to catch my breath while looking up at the impressive walls surrounding the city. While not as big as Windhelm, the city of Riften sure looks much younger. A light snow covers the ground around the city, and I can't help but be a little disappointed that there's snow even this far south. Spring just can't come quick enough for my taste.

Checking my surroundings, I notice a Nord woman talking with the redguard stable hand. I don't really try to listen to their conversation, but I can't help overhearing.

"I will have the money for you Sapphire. Just like last time, it may just take me a few extra days." The man was saying.

"The only reason you could pay me back last time is because someone gave you the money. I didn't even hijack this shipment. I want my cut." Sapphire tells him aggressively.

She looks over at me making my turn quickly away from their argument. Berating myself for already getting on someone's bad side, I decide to enter the city.

Walking up to the gate, one of the guards stops me a few paces away.

"Jarl says there's a toll to enter now. 10 septims." The guard tells me keeping a hand on his sheathed sword.

I know he's full of shit since Skyrim is a free country, but I can't think of any other way to get in the city. Not to mention, I have a deadline to get to the Thieves guild. Aggravated, I reach into my coin pouch to pull out most of my money when I hear a woman's voice walking up behind me.

"Don't be an ass. You know damn well Jarl Black-Briar doesn't have a toll to enter her city. So, unless you want me to inform her that you're collecting money from travelers you better let him pass." I look over at the woman realizing it's Sapphire and noticing for the first time she's wearing the armor I want to wear.

"Fine. Whatever. You can enter." The guard mutters moving to the side to let us enter.

I watch Sapphire as she leads me into the city.

The city of Riften doesn't have the same sense of majesty as Windhelm. A single street leads straight into the heart of the city. I notice a waterway flows right through the heart. Buildings line each side of the street. They are made of basic stone and wood design, not like the ancient buildings I'm use to seeing. It seems much busier, though. People walk along both sides of the river toward what must be the shopping district.

"So what brings you to our city?" Sapphire asks me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, umm." I think of what to say, not sure if I should trust her. She may be wearing the armor, but I don't know her.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter. I noticed you're a little light in the septims department. If you need a loan, you can find me around up here most days." She tells me. I know I must look like an idiot just standing there staring at her. I just didn't think the first two people I met in Riften would both try to rip me off. First the guard wanted to take my money, and now I look like a mark to Sapphire as well.

Realizing she sees me as just a dumb kid to take advantage of makes me pissed. I can feel my blood rising, and I clinch and loosen my hands as I decide just what to tell her.

"Actually, I am looking for the Thieves' Guild." I tell her, venom filling my voice. I watch the shock register on her face, but she composes herself fast.

"Oh, and what business do you have with the guild?" She asks me. She sets her hands on her hips as she asks.

"Vex is expecting me." I explain. Keeping my answers as short and to the point as possible. Looking impressed at that, she actually relaxes in front of me.

"Really? You caught the old lady's attention, did you? I really didn't see her as a cougar, but you are cute." She looks me up and down sending a blush to my face. I have no experience with women noticing me at all. "Sorry about treating you like a mark earlier, but if you really are going to be part of the guild I guess I will see you around."

She turns to walk away before turning back around to face me. "Oh, if you're wondering how to get to the flagon, just take the ratway below the city. Just be careful. There's always some lowlife living down there waiting for young innocent guild recruits to wander into their domain." With that, she smiles at me and waves as she walks away toward the center of the city.

I, of course, stand there like a moron and watch her go. She is even nice enough to sway her hips a little more as she walks away. Once she disappears over the bridge, I set off again looking for a way to get into the under city.

Immediately, I see a wooden staircase leading down below the main level. Sure that it is what she was talking about, I make my way down. An old door greets me on the lower level, and I wonder if it's what she was talking about. Obviously, if I'm going to the under city it needs to be "under" something. I pull my bow off my back and notch an arrow. Steeling myself, I start to quietly open the door.

It's barely open a quarter of the way when a rush of the foulest air I have ever smelt assaults my face. Re-actively I lean away from the opening and fight back a cough. Sick to my stomach, I take one last breath of clean air before I sneak into the darkness. I immediately know why it stinks so bad as I see a couple people passed out on makeshift bedrolls. Their coughs tell me they are not healthy, and I quickly retreat the way I came. There is no way the guild would let these poor retches block the path to their headquarters.

Deciding that wasn't the under city I was looking for, I make my way across the board to the other side. There's another door on that side as well, but this time it's marked. Elgrim's Elixirs. Must be the local alchemy shop, I think to myself. I follow the stone buildings around. Since there are no doors for a few hundred paces after the alchemy shop I figure I am going in the right direction.

The lower level doesn't have the same scenic value the top does. There's no lush grass or flowers to be seen. All it has is wooden planks and murky water. It's becoming obvious to me that this must be the "Gray Quarter" of Riften. The rich are probably on the topside, and they shove all the poor working class down here where they don't have to look at them. I guess no matter where you go, the rich will try hard to forget the rest of us live on the same planet they do. All it does is make me want to take even more from them. When I've taken all they have to take and I find myself with wealth that eclipse's theirs, you can bet I won't forget where I came from.

That's when I see the old metal bars blocking a path to another wooden door. The bars catch my attention since when do beggar's need protection? I pull at them, surprised they open right up. I notch my arrow one more time and open the door knowing for sure I'm about to be attacked by stench again. I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding, thankful it doesn't reek like the last place.

Once I slip inside, I allow my eyes a few minutes to adjust to the change in light. Breynna taught me how to cast magelight, but there's no way I'm risking giving my position away. I don't know whether Sapphire was telling the truth about there being people down here, but I am not about to chance it.

When my eyes adjust, they can make out the old stone walls. I know a sewer when I see one, and this is most definitely a sewer. I keep my bow at the ready and slowly make my way down the stairs into the sewer. Sure enough, I haven't gone a hundred feet before I hear a couple voices in the distance.

"Damn it, Hrekin, I'm hungry. I don't care about the thieves' guild. We need to eat, and we need to steal to eat." I listen to the argue for a minute or so before deciding this might be part of my initiation. It's obvious they aren't members so maybe I am suppose to get rid of them. That just didn't seem right though. From everything I know, the guild doesn't kill people. Of course maybe that just applies to the houses we break into. This is different. Either way, though, I have to get through, and as hungry and frustrated as they are, I know they just aren't going to let me walk through.

I'm about to take my first life. That thought pops into my head when I make up my mind. I should have known that I couldn't get into this line of work without killing, but it makes me stop anyway. Do I really want this? Can I really do this? It's like the balances of my life are both full to tipping and the choice I make right here will set me on a path I cannot change. This is what I've always wanted. Those two wouldn't hesitate for a second to dispatch me for the small amount of coins in my pocket. Why should I care about them? I need to get through, and I know they won't let me. I can't risk it anyway. The only chance I have at killing them is by sneak attack. I need to kill one with my bow and hope I can notch another arrow before the second guy finds me. My train of thought goes through every possibility, and I realize I've already made up my mind. I'm going to kill them.

Sneaking into one of the corners where I can see both of them, I pull back my bow. Setting my sights onto the bigger of the two, I aim for his neck, right at the spot where there is no armor. I slow my breathing just like if I was taking down a deer. Comfortable that he isn't going to move as soon as I release my bow, I wait until that small break between breaths and release. My arrow flies true and impales him in his neck. He falls flailing, as his friend just stands there looking at him dying. I don't take any time to watch as I already have my next arrow up and aimed at his friend. He finally realizes he's in trouble and turns to look at me. I feel nothing but calm presence as my arrow flies into his eye socket. He doesn't struggle like the other one. Instant death.

Stopping long enough to rummage through their pockets I knew I wouldn't find anything worth keeping. I guess I could sell their shitty iron weapons at the store, but I didn't feel like lugging them around. Taking the couple septims they have, I move on through the ratway. Through the room they were living in, I come across a drawbridge that thankfully was already lowered. I make my way across it and work through the rest of the ratway in peace.

It doesn't take much longer for me to get to a much sturdier looking door. It's even locked to my amazement. I reach from the picks Vex gave me and ready myself to pick the door. This has always been my worst skill. Thankfully it is a rather easy lock, and I crack it without breaking a single pick. Pulling the door open, I walk into what can only be described as an underground city. The cistern is just a main pool of water with stores surrounding the outside. There are 4 stores in all, and on the other side is what looks like an inn. The Ragged Flagon the sign says. Next to the sign is a very unhappy looking Imperial.

"What do you want?" He calls to me as I walk up to him.

"I'm supposed to meet Vex here." I tell him.

"Let him through, Dirge." A female voice calls out to us from behind the boxes.

"Whatever. Just know that if you cause any trouble you will answer to me." The unhappy Dirge tells me.

Not bothering to answer, I walk around the mountain of a man and find myself in the home of the Thieves' Guild. It really isn't all that much to look at really. Pretty much like any inn throughout Skyrim. Well, if that inn was underground and filled with thieves, I guess. Seeing Vex sitting at a table with a bald man, I walk over to them.

"Glad you could make it, Shift. This is Delvin. He is our resident instructor of sneak, and he handles some of the odd jobs the guild has." Vex tells me.

Delvin turns around and checks me out. I don't think he is any more impressed than Sapphire was. "You sure this kid can cut it, Vex?" He asks.

"Don't worry about my recruits, old man." Vex stands up for me. Getting up, she walks over to the bar and signals for me to follow her. The barkeep sees us coming and he nods at Vex notifying the man sitting there we were coming. He turns around and watches me for a minute before turning to Vex.

"He is young, lass, but we were all young once, weren't we?" The man had on the same armor as Vex and Delvin. His hair was as long as Vex's and a bright red. He looked middle aged, maybe a little younger than Delvin but not as young as Vex. "My name is Brynjolf, lad. Vex here has told me a lot about you, and I trust her judgment completely. That said, though, nobody joins the guild without a trial job first. I've told Vex everything you need to know. Good luck, and I will see you when you return."

He nods again at Vex before turning back around toward the bar and his drink. Vex turns to me, and we walk away toward a stack of boxes opposite the bar. Vex leans against them and crosses her arms looking at me. I get nervous under her gaze, but I won't let it show.

"People are going to look down on you because of your age. Just do what I say and don't fuck up, and we won't have any issues. Understand?"

I nod at her as I wait for her to tell me about my first job.

"Fine, good. There's an abandoned Stormcloak camp just south of the ritual stone near Whiterun. A rival guild from Cyrodiil is funneling their goods from the Sea of Ghosts through Skyrim without guild approval. Your job is simple. You are to go to the camp, infiltrate it, steal the goods in every chest within the camp, and leave this note in one of the chests. Then, return without anyone seeing you. Since I vouched for you, I don't want you to screw this up. So, I already cased it for you. There are three tents with a chest in each one. During the day they can have anywhere from 2 to 15 people at the camp but only two guard it at night. Obviously, it would be easier for you to do this at night. Any questions?" Vex explains to me.

I shake my head no and she continues.

"Good, now for the bonus. The female guard there has a silver circlet that I want. Bring it back with you, again without being seen, and I will add a bonus sum of septims for you. Now, get out of here and don't fuck it up."

My first job. Knowing I will never make it all the way there tonight, I decide I will stop at the inn and leave first thing in the morning. I am on my way.


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally have time to start writing this story again. Sorry about the delay I should be able to update it every other week at least. Just a forwarning though I didn't have anyone edit this so it may be a little rough around the edges. I would appreciate any reviews or comments you want to offer. thanks, Chevy99_

* * *

The bee and barb is a friendly and warm inn. Much more pleasant than Candlehearth Hall. Then again Riften is everything Windhelm isn't. I have to admit I haven't slept that well in months. Of course that just makes pulling my lazy ass out of bed at first light even harder.

I sit up in bed pulling my arms over my head. My tightened muscles stretch and loosen and a grunt escapes my lips as my body adjusts. Next I lean over stretching out my back and legs as I reach for my toes. After holding that pose for a minute or so I start to pull my leather armor back on. The dried animal hide is actually warm for a change, making it not horrible to get into. I pull one of my spare pairs of socks out of my small backpack and slide them on before settling into my leather boots.

The Argonian inn keeper is silently wiping down the bar as I make my way toward her.

"I trust you enjoyed your stay?" She says to me.

"Best night's sleep I've had in months." I answer her honestly.

"Glad to hear it. Can I get you any breakfast before you get on your way?"

My stomach picks that moment to growl loudly answering her question for me.

"What are my choices?" I ask.

"Sliced goat or eider cheese, vegetable or tomato soup, we also have some fresh honeyed bread or some left over venison stew ready right now. I can make you something if you have time to wait."

"I will take the bread and a couple slices of eider cheese."

She disappears for a couple seconds getting me my request. I place the cheese and bread in an extra piece of cloth from my pack and start snacking on one slice now. I thank her one last time as I set my gold on her counter and make my way toward the gate.

The guard doesn't even acknowledge my existence as he opens the gate. I pay him just as much attention as he pays me, partly because he's a Nordic ass and partly because leaning against a tree a few paces down the road is Sapphire.

I keep my eyes on her as I walk past on my way North toward Whiterun.

"Someone in a hurry?" She says to me when I pass her on the road.

Unsure of what she wants or what I should say I just look back at her and keep walking.

"Hold on jeez." I slow down a bit when she starts to jog to catch up to me.

"Listen people talk. Especially Delvin, everyone has heard about the new recruit. Especially since it was Vex that recruited you. She's not exactly the most friendly of people."

Curiosity getting the best of me I can't help but ask, "What did you hear?"

"Not much, just that they gave you your trial job." Sapphire answers.

"What has this got to do with you?" I can't help but wonder aloud. As far as I knew thieves aren't the most friendly or outgoing people and having the memory of her shaking down that stable hand last night is still fresh on my mind.

"I noticed the bow on your back when you came into the city. It looks even better than Niruin's, looks like its Elven right?"

"Yeah it is." My answer is short and curt. I don't know why but this is making me more and more uncomfortable.

"Alright just stop and listen for a minute. I know what you saw last night and I'm sure your wondering why I'm here so I am just going to come right out and say it. OK?" Sapphire grabs the leather pad on my shoulder and forces me to stop along side her.

Keeping my skepticism clear on my face I answer her, "I'm listening."

"Good, OK here it is. Nobody in the guild knows this which is why I'm asking you but I have a little hobby." I wonder to myself if I would even know what her lying face would look like, she sure looks like she's telling the truth though so I just stand there and listen. "Anyway my hobby is simple. I find bandit hideouts and I clear them out."

"You rob them?" I interrupt her.

"If you consider looting their corpses robbing them." She answers me honestly.

"Nice hobby."

She can't hide the anger on her face with my comment and I worry for a second if I said the wrong thing. "Don't fucking judge me. This is a good deal for you."

I hold up my hands in a placating way, as I answer her, "I'm not judging you. I just don't understand why your telling me this."

"Sorry, I'm a little defensive which is why I don't want to tell anyone at the guild. The thing is I need help. I've noticed an especially well organized group of bandits and I'm not sure I can handle them on my own." She pulls her hand away as she steps back. Someone more experienced may have understood the expressions on her face but this conversation is just making me more and more confused.

"OK, look just ask me what you want to ask. I don't understand what you want." My heart rate slows down and I visibly relax.

"I want you to help me clear the bandits. I'm guessing if you impressed Vex enough to allow you to join you have some sneak skills. I have enough experience around men to know when your confident in your abilities and while you scream nervous with almost everything else, when I mentioned your bow your eyes focused and you stood up straighter. I'm just guessing here but I would be willing to bet you know how to use that thing on your back. So I want your help killing bandits, and in return for you helping you can keep half the loot we find in the cave. Does that sound like something you would be interested in?"

Before even realizing it doubt clouded my thoughts. I tried to dismiss it quickly so Sapphire wouldn't notice but of course she did.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" She asks it like its the strangest thing in the world for me not to have killed anyone. The fact is until yesterday the answer to that question is would have been no. At least now I don't have to worry about lying to her. Before I even realize it I'm answering her.

"Of course I have." It comes out way more defensive than it should.

Now it's her turn to hold her arms up and look non argumentative. "I'm just wondering, that's all."

"Fine. Even if I wanted to help you I have my own job to do. I don't have time for side trips." I proclaim, defensively.

"Well where are you going maybe it will be right on the way."

"Just south of the ritual stone. That's where it's located on my map anyway, I'm not exactly sure where it is."

Sapphire laughs when I tell her. "That couldn't be any more perfect. Not only is lost knife cave pretty much right on the way but with two of us we should be able to cut through the mountain path which will cut off hours of your traveling time. We can travel to the cave today and clear it out. Once it's clear we can make camp there and spend the next day traveling and tomorrow evening scouting out your target. I can't help you with the actual heist but I can act as a look out. Once that's done we spend a couple hours getting back to the cave. It's a known bandit hideout so we should be safe there in case anyone is looking for us, then come morning we make the trip back to Riften. You should have your new armor before bedtime in two days. I don't think you could do it that fast on your own even if you didn't stop to clear out the cave."

My brain is screaming not to trust her but her plan makes a ton of sense. There just has to be a catch.

"What's in it for me?" I ask her.

I watch her laugh again. I can't help but smile, her laugh is catching and I realize just how attractive she is.

"You mean besides the loot from the bandits and the pay from your job." When I nod she keeps answering me. "Well, you will also have someone who owes you and will act as your lookout anytime you need help. Not to mention a friendly face. Trust me the guild isn't the most friendly to new comers."

"And the catch?" I have to know. It sounds way to good to be true.

"Smart. It's good to know you have some sense to build on. We will make a thief out of you yet. As to what the catch is, it's simple. Keep my secret. Don't tell anyone what were about to do. That's it. So do you think you can do that?"

After thinking it over in my head for a couple seconds I nod my agreement. Sapphire smiles at me again and extends her hand.

When I shake it she says, "Oh and one more thing. Don't ask me why I do this. You have your secrets and I have mine."

Nodding again we set off toward Shor's Stone. We settle into a nice crisp pace in silence. My thoughts drift from the woman walking beside me toward my future as a guild member and all the riches that are going to be mine for the taking.

We eat the rest of my cheese and the still warm bread on the way to Shor's. For her part, Sapphire shares her mead with me to help wash the bread and cheese down. After passing through the mining town we veer off the road and work our way behind the mine. A small game trail disappears into the mountains and we both ready our weapons as we make our way down the path.

Any man, woman or child will learn one thing very quickly while living in skyrim. That thing is whenever you leave a road, you do so at your own risk. While you might see the occasional wolf or spider or bandit on the road, when you go off you might run into any of the dangerous things that call Skyrim home. Saber-cats and bears are the most common but you could easily find yourself face to face with a troll or a necromancer. Witches and hargravens also make their homes among the forests and caves that dot the Skyrim landscape.

I would have taken any of those things besides what we actually saw. The first warning we got was a heart stopping screech that reverberated throughout the mountains. Sapphire instantly dropped to the ground and rolled into the brush. I stood there like the biggest dumb ass to ever exist until her warning finally registered in my fear addled mind.

"DRAGON!"

I dove next to her just in time to see the creatures wings and head come clearing over the mountains. I have never been so scared in my life. Part of me wanted to lift my head up to see if I can get a better look at the beast and I probably would have if Sapphire didn't grab me roughly by my armor and pull me back deeper into the brush. She wrapped her arms around me and held me down on the ground as the wind and sound from the dragon's wings assaulted our senses.

"Don't make any sounds or moves. Dragons have better sight and hearing than we do." I hear her whisper. Her breath against my ear. I can feel her lips against my skin. I wanted to ask her what to do. She must have read my mind because she answers my unasked question.

"We will just lay here until we can't hear the dragon anymore. There's a nest on the top of that mountain. Once we get through this path we will be alright."

I nod my understanding as I feel my pulse pounding in my head. She must have been able to feel how scared I was because she pulled me even closer against her. I briefly thought how weak and pathetic I must look but I was just happy to have her so close at the moment.

The creature flew overhead for what felt like an eternity. Finally though it disappeared back over the mountain. I got up to move but Sapphire held me down.

"Always wait five minutes. If it's all quiet for the five minutes then you can move. Remember that they can hear better than you." I nod at her again as I wait for the allotted time to pass.

Sapphire finally smacks her hand against my chest telling me it's OK to get up. Getting up with as much pride as I could after looking like such a milk drinker, I throw my bow back over my shoulder and resume our trip. Once we get going she asks me the question I knew would be coming.

"First time seeing a dragon?"

"That close. I did most of my hunting at the hot springs and while I heard them off in the distance I never saw one up that close. They are horrifying. How did you stay so calm?"

"When they first started showing up a couple years ago the guild basically shut down since it wasn't safe to travel. That was until Mika came to the guild though." She answers.

"Mika?" I ask.

"The dragon-born." She answers me like it's not the most unbelievable answer ever.

I stop dead in my tracks and just stare at her.

"What?" She asks.

"You know the dragon-born?" I mumble in awe.

"Of course I do. She's our guild master."

"Shut the fuck up!" I proclaim. "You can't be telling me that the Dragon-born is the leader of the Thief's guild."

"Why not?" She asks me when we start walking again.

"I've seen her before." My answer is simple but the amount of awe which I say it with is overwhelming.

"Oh when?"

"During the assault of Windhelm. I don't see how anything that powerful needs to steal anything." I wonder.

"Ah you saw her at the pinnacle of her power. It's amazing what 2 years can do to a person when they are touched by the gods. The first time I met her she was just an untrained, attractive woman looking to make her way in the world. You could tell by looking at her that she was different. She has emerald eyes and hair the color of fire. Her voice dripped power even then, but that didn't change the fact that she was still just a runaway looking to make a name for herself just like you. She ran with us for a couple months fighting the graybeards call before she finally gave in. After that she was just a whirlwind. Coming and going non stop. Every time she came back she brought us more riches and power. Not to mention every time she returned she was stronger than before."

"Does she still come by the guild?" I wondered. Hoping for a chance to see her up close. The closest I got was during that raid. I will never forget that night.

Fire rained down on Windhelm. The streets burned as much as brick and mortar can. The stormcloaks set up barricades all along the streets. I witnessed everything from my perch atop one of the walls overlooking the Palace of the Kings. Men and women cried and cursed as they were sent to their afterlives. I remember how detached I was from all the death and destruction that was taking place below me. I waited for this day for so long. Most Nords in Windhelm treated Ulfric like he was Talos' gift to men. I hated the man and the way he treated my dunmer kin. That's when I saw her. She was at least a couple hundred paces ahead of the rest of the legion army. She was a one woman death machine. Her dragonbone armor visible even among all that carnage. I will never forget the duel swords she carried. Anything or anyone that got in her way was instantly cut down. Then I heard her shout and it was like the gods had come and it was our judgment day. At least ten stormcloaks scattered in her wake. If that wasn't frightening enough she calmly walked up to all of them while they tried to regain their bearings and killed them. There was no hesitation or anything, she just ended their lives. What I will remember most though is what she said while she took their lives. "Doesn't seem like such a fair fight now does it. This is how your king justified killing his rightful ruler." I never had a doubt about what the outcome of her fight with Ulfric would be. Compared to her Thu'um his was like a child's tantrum. I wanted to slip into the Palace to see if I could watch but the rest of the legion had arrived and I thought it best to just slip back to the orphanage and tell everyone the good news.

"Officially she's retired now, although she does stop by to make sure Brynwolf is doing OK." Sapphire answers me.

"So she's the one who told you what to do in case you see a dragon?" I ask.

"Yep. Although from what I hear she handles them quite differently." Sapphire smiles at me as she says it. We're both probably aware how jealous of her we are.

"Don't feel so bad about being scared though, the first time I ever saw one up close I almost pissed myself." We both laughed.

We spent the rest of the trip chatting about how much the world has changed since the arrival of the children of Akatosh. Soon enough we spotted the small crevice in the mountain side that Sapphire assured me was our goal. On each side of the cave opening were two bodies. They were both stripped and flayed and impaled. I found myself being thankful that at least they were impaled through their sides and not from ass to mouth like I've heard about.

Sapphire must have seen the shock on my face and she used it to drive her point home. "That's the type of person were about to kill. Remember that if you feel yourself hesitating when they are in your bow's sights."

I knew right away there wouldn't be any hesitating. Anyone who could do something like that was a monster and deserved whatever fate they got. A silent arrow to the throat was a kindness to what they really deserved.

In answer to her I just looked back at her, my determination stronger than it's ever been. "You ready to do this?"

She smiles back at me, "You have no idea. Let's go."

So we set off toward the entrance. Our pace was slow and calculated. When our eyes adjusted to the change in light inside the cave we set off. It wasn't long before we came upon our first two victims. We stopped a hundred paces from them and I looked over at Sapphire letting her know I was well within my bow range. She just nodded back at me and pointed toward where she would hide in case they started to come after me. I watch her start to sneak her way up there while I ready my bow. Once she's in place she looks back at me and smiles then winks. I aim down on the bandit furthest away. Since the one closest to me was facing my direction it's possible he wouldn't even see his friend die. Even if he does I'm confident that I can draw again in time to hit him at least once more not to mention Sapphire.

I take note of his armor, smiling to myself when I see its fur and nothing strong enough to stop my arrow. In a cave their usually isn't any wind and this time isn't any different. The sound of the creek should hide my arrow as well. Bringing my bow up I center my sights on his chest. With fur armor no use going for the harder neck shot, since a good heart shot will kill him just as dead. I slow my heart rate down as usual making sure my arrows can be drawn quickly if I need to. I completely zone Sapphire and the other bandit out as I aim down on my target. My sights find him quickly and my arrow rushes off silently toward his chest. The impact sends him falling backwards and crashing into their camp. That makes the other bandit turn around toward his friend and I decide to show off a bit. My next shot finds it target, the other bandits neck. Both are dead before they even knew what was going on.

Sapphire smiles at me as I approach her. "Nice shooting."

"Thanks." I smile back at her. My smile stays as she runs ahead of me, leaving me to stare at her ass.

We loot the bodies and the campsite for anything worth keeping. That turned out to be about 50 gold pieces. None of their armor was worth carrying out so we left them as is.

After looting their camp we slowly work our way deeper into the cave. The stream leads us toward the center of the cave and it opens up into a good sized lake. A path leads across the water and we notice two more bandits along the path.

"No place to hide." I tell Sapphire. "I will take out the bowman first then try to kill the next guy before he gets to us. She nods at me and holds her sword at the ready.

These guys are further away than the last so I take a bit longer to aim. At least one was sitting down facing us so I have a nice big target. My shot flies true and he never gets up again. His friend sees my arrow in his chest and grabs his war-hammer and comes charging at us. I rush my shot a bit and miss his chest. Hitting him in the leg, he stumbles a bit. While he's down Sapphire rushes in to finish him off with her sword. Once I see her plunge it into his back I focus on the third bandit running at us from across the lake. It's a difficult shot since he's a fast moving target at quite a ways away. I take my time though and my aim ends up being true. We pick over their corpses as well and start walking toward the other side of the lake. As I'm taking in my surroundings I notice a small opening at the base of one of the waterfalls. I tap Sapphire on the shoulder to get her attention. When she looks over at me I ask her.

"If you were a bandit where would you keep your treasure?" As I ask I point over toward the cave.

In answer she just smiles. I smile back at her, "feel like getting wet?"

Her grin back is pure delight, "how do you know I'm not already?"

I laugh out loud as I start making my way back to the dead bandits.

"What are you doing?" She asks me.

"I don't feel like getting my leather wet. I'm going to borrow their fur for the trip."

"Wow your just full of great ideas." She answers me.

I don't waste anytime stripping down and getting into the furs. The thing about bandit armor is it usually doesn't have much to it. This particular set is basically just a pair of breeches that barely goes down to the knee. I decide to use his fur shoes as well. Once I get my outfit in order I turn around to see how Sapphire is doing. I find her kneeling in her small clothes working on the other bandits armor.

When I walk up to her she looks back at me and smiles. "Sorry I won't be much longer. I just didn't feel like making the trip with my breasts hanging out."

I can feel the heat on my face and her laugh tells me she can see it. I turn back around to hide my embarrassment. A couple seconds later she tells me I can turn around now. When I do so she has rigged the armor into two separate sections. One across her chest and the other across her hips. I can't help but notice how well she fills it out. Looking away quickly I walk up to the edge of the bridge, the water looks deep enough to jump so I don't bother saying anything to her and just take the plunge.

I hear her follow as I start to make my way toward the cave. Sure enough inside the cave is a treasure chest with an assortment of jewels and a silver necklace. In one chest I've made more money than most years in Windhelm. I can't stop myself from jumping up and down as I think about just how much money we are going to find in this cave.

After making our way back toward the bridge and across the water we work further inside. A couple bandits later we come across another cave. I notice a bandit hidden behind some boxes.

Leaning over toward Sapphire I whisper, "I have no shot. Should we just leave him?"

She thinks for a minute before she answers, "No chances are there is another chest there. We sneak up, its time for me to earn my money I will try to either kill him myself or draw him out into the open."

I nod my agreement and ready a shot as she makes her way up the ramp toward her target. He notices her before she gets there though and its then I realize he's an Orc.

"Shit!" I curse realizing how much trouble Sapphire's in. Even worse she's hidden behind the boxes now as well. Panicking I discard my bow and pull my dagger free and rush in to help her.

She's holding her own thanks to the tight quarters but she can't get near enough to do any real damage. She's also tiring out, so as quietly and quickly as I can I make my way over the boxes. I quickly time the swings of his great-sword and jump on him between swings. I manage to sink my dagger into his shoulder as he yells out in pain and flings me off of him. I go crashing into the cave wall but I gave Sapphire the opening she needed and she plunged her sword deep in the Orc's gut. I've never seen as much hate as I saw in Sapphire's eyes as she watched him die.

I ignore it since I promised not to ask, and besides there was another chest. This one was locked as well so Sapphire quickly went to work on opening it. More jewels awaited us inside as well as a glass hammer that will catch a nice price back in Riften.

Deeper in the cave we went until we came across what looks like an old fort. Two guards were posted further up but what had me worried was the opening in the stone structure. Sapphire and I stop a distance away to come up with a plan.

Actually we stop and I stare at her as I wait for her to tell me what to do. I mean she is the bandit killer not me.

"This is a risk. If we try to look to see just how many bandits are inside that structure we could give ourselves away to the others. If we don't though there's no telling how many of them will come rushing us if we're discovered." I don't know if she's talking to herself or explaining to me but I wait quietly for her to come to a decision.

"OK, we need to find out how many we are dealing with here. We're going to ignore the one on the walk way up there for now. You're going to lead us along the wall toward the opening. Once we're both there your going to sneak a peek to see how many are inside. Once we know we can plan how to deal with them." She explains her plan to me.

I nod again at her, keeping my bow at the ready while we silently work our way toward the structure. Once we arrive and slowly and as quietly as I can lean over to see inside the room. It looks like a bar or inn setup. There's one bandit working behind the counter. Once I'm sure he isn't paying attention to anything but his job I sneak over to the other wall on the opposite side of the opening. From there I notice two more bandits eating. I hold up three fingers so Sapphire knows how many we are dealing with. She waves for me to come back over so I carefully sneak my way back to her.

"OK we can handle that. Aim for the one closest to you, and just fire as quickly as you can. If any make it to us I will be waiting to ambush him when he attacks you."

I can't help but realize in all her plans I'm always the one getting attacked. Of course I didn't have a better plan so just frown at her to let her know I'm on to her. She completely ignores me and readies her weapon.

I figure the one sitting facing us will be the fastest to react so I aim for him first. My arrow finds his neck. I notch and draw my next arrow before the other bandit gets more than a couple steps toward us. I didn't panic this time and he goes down in a heap. I back away from the opening to get a shot at the bartender but before I could zero in on him he was on me. I started to stumble back away from him to get a shot when I see Sapphire launch herself at his back. Her small sword slid across his neck as her weight forces him down to the ground. He is dead by the time they both land.

We both look up at the same time to see if the bandit on the walkway noticed us killing his partners. Thankfully he was still standing there blissfully unaware. We work our way though the kitchen area quickly. Another chest awaited us inside once we cleaned it out I donated another arrow to our lookout friend. He never even noticed us.

We work our way through the old fort making quick work of the last bandit who we found sleeping in her bedroll. Sapphire did the honor of slicing her throat. On the other side of the fort we came to another section of cave. I stop in my tracks when I notice all the animal cages. Someone is actually capturing bears and saber cats to fight. What a bloody moron. I stop my progress and look at Sapphire. She takes in the room with me.

We stop by the waterfall so we can have a conversation without having to worry about people hearing us.

"I noticed 6 bandits total that I can see. How about you?" Sapphire asks me.

"Same plus the animals."

"Well we ignore them, they won't open the cages to have them attack us since they will attack the first thing they see. So we focus on the bandits. The two on the ledge will be our priority. I don't see an archer among them so we can make a stand there. We kill those two and then you can pick off the rest as they try to cover the distance between us." Since I didn't see any faults in her plan I just nod again.

Since we knew our position would be discovered we focused less on stealth and more on killing them quickly. Sapphire closed the distance quickly and dispatched the closer one before he could even react. I timed my arrow to hit the other bandit at the same time. Sure enough the rest of the bandits saw us and begin to work their way over.

"Bring it you fuckers!" Sapphire cursed as they approached. I found myself wondering again at the venom in her voice. For some reason she really hates bandits.

Her plan is a good one as I was able to kill two more bandits before they engaged her. Luckily they actually stopped to plan how to take her out which allowed me to send another arrow into one of them before they engaged her completely. That sent the last bandit attacking in a frenzy which allows Sapphire to best him quickly. Never fight angry, it just makes you fight stupid.

We split up to check out the room more quickly. Feeling bad for the animals but not wanting to free them I end their lives in their cages. They deserved better but we killed the ones responsible. Sapphire met me by the cages with a huge smile on her face.

"I found a master locked cage back there. It took 8 lock picks but I finally cracked it." I watch as she brings out two Elven weapons. Both of them hold enchantments which makes their value skyrocket. Doing the math quickly I realize that I should get more than 2000 gold from this job alone.

We were both so excited about our luck we didn't notice the last two bandits on a ledge back in the lake. Sapphire handled hers well but I was just plain lucky. She attacked me with a mace and if we weren't on a ledge I probably would have died. Since we were though, when I went down to avoid her mace swing I swiped her leg with my bow. The force of my swing makes her fall forward and off the cliff. I know the fall won't kill her since the lake will break the fall but I keep my eye on her and finish the job with a well placed arrow in her back.

Clearing the cave has taken longer than we planned so we decided to camp in the cave for the night. I have to admit it's not exactly what I thought the life of a thief would be but I can't argue with the results. Hopefully my actual job will go off just as well tomorrow.


End file.
